darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Botters
Here are the types of bots out there. Bot If you want a bot here's one http://profibot.net/adv/MTczNDAz Uridium Makers Although it is not known whether these bots actually work, there are many of them advertised on many websites such as YouTube. These bots are supposed generate large amounts of uridium to your account for free. However many people who downloaded these reported that a virus was put onto their computer or their account was hacked shortly afterward. Many of these "work" by asking you to post your Username and your password and the amount of uridium you want sent to your account. Item Givers Another type of bot of which it's existance has not been proven. It is similar to a uridium maker, only it is supposed to give players a specified number of a certain item such as 15 LF3s for example. General Purpose Bot These bots are nasty. They sport many unfair features such as automatic bonus box collecting, automatic alien killing, autolocking, the ability to control multiple accounts at once. Demilitarized Zone Hacks If you thought things didn't get any worse, well you're wrong. These hacks allow people shoot people in a Demilitarized Zone. This hack is also one of the hardest ones to detect. These bots used to be uncommon, but now they are becoming extremely common on some servers. Damage Hacks These types of cheats are actually surprisingly rare, as the process of increasing damage output is to do with manipulating the server entirely, making it extremely visible to script or security administrator alike. Enemy Finder A new hack introduced January 2012, this hack is a program that finds enemy players for people. Because of how new it is, it's quite rare (but becoming quite common on some servers) but it is also almost undetectable at this point in time. Bid Bot A common bot. Allows you to set a quick bid down for a certain item. Bid botters are easily found simply by the number of items they can bid on in a very short time. Many believe they can uncover a Bid bot by sending an outfit request, looking for the "No player exists with this name." Error. This can however be mistaken with those who have logged on for 5 minutes to place a small number of bids down, this cock makes a Bid bot extremely difficult to catch. CJT (Connection Jacking Tool) An uncommon but lethal hack. This bot causes the target to lose connection for roughly a minute or so. Usually enough time to pop a mid-level player. Although uncommon, it's sadly becoming more and more used. Admin Panel Hack This isn't a program or a bot, but it is far more serious. Like the name implies, this is where someone hacks into the admin panel. From here they can do a number of things such as give themselves huge amounts of uridium for free. Some people who have managed to tap into the admin panel have even set up their own e-business by selling uridium for prices so cheap they undercut BP's official prices (e.g: 4,000,000 uri for $80) and they can also unban/ban accounts as well credit items to their accounts. Usually however, the hackers are caught and are instantly given a full account ban. Punishments If you are caught using a bot then you will be punished severely. There are two paths of punishment. If Your Account Is Less Than 4 Weeks Old Then your account is instantly deleted without warning. No exceptions. If Your Account Is More Than 4 Weeks Old you are permanently banned on that account Measures Against Botting *Aside from the new punishment system stated above. DarkOrbit now have implemented password protected boxes into the game. *Weekly bots are being suspended and even banned from a new 'Bot Removal System'. Further information about this found here: http://en.board.bigpoint.com/darkorbit/showthread.php?t=353170 Spotting Botters *If someone repeatedly shoots an FE player, and each time they run to the nearest base or port, then they are possibly botting. Category:Avoid Doing This